


Dinner Tonight?

by therealphantrash (reysxywalkers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (its about 100 words i just started it today), Christmas, Christmas present, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Snow, all my other fics are angst central, blue exorcist (mention), date, eating breakfast, im in the process of writing a chapter 2, it isn't necessary but i like it so far, smash bros (mention), so we'll see how it turns out, that's a surprise, this is probably the cutest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/therealphantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Phil was ready. He was confident and definitely not about to back out of his plan 6 months in the making. Christmas was tomorrow, and by the end of the day, he would be able to hug Dan, and kiss Dan, and cuddle Dan. Just as Dan would be able to hug, kiss, and cuddle him. He was excited and nervous, Dan had no idea it was happening, and Phil couldn’t wait to surprise him. He couldn’t wait for them both to be happier than they’d ever been. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, the long awaited fic...well, long awaited for me. This took a while to write. I wanted to post it on Christmas but we all see how that turned out.  
> This is the first fic I am posting for this fandom, but it is not the first one I have written. The first one I started writing back in August and it is nowhere near being close to done, yet it is already over 7000 words. Hopefully that will be posted in the near future.
> 
> This is for my best internet friend, Angelina. I wanted it to kind of be a birthday present for you, but I even procrastinate on fic writing, oops.

Phil knew. He knew how Dan felt, and he knew how he felt. 

Dan didn’t know that Phil knew and he didn’t know that Phil felt the same. 

Phil saw every glance, every slightly-too-long look Dan gave him. In every video together, even while they were watching tv or playing games. 

Dan never saw the looks Phil gave him, he was always good at hiding them. Even in all the "love-eyes Lester" gifs, Dan didn't see it, chalking it up to be the fans' wishful thinking. 

Phil knew Dan would love this gift. Sure, he'd gotten him some other things, but this, he was sure would be Dan's favorite. He was going to ask Dan on a date, and on that date, he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. Phil had been planning this since June, when he had become sure of Dan’s feelings for him.

Dan lay on his bed, browsing the “phan” tag on tumblr, smiling sadly at all the art depicting what he could never have. He was careful not to like any of them, that would give too much away. He could only dream, he would never be bold enough to bring it up with Phil, for fear of rejection.

Phil was ready. He was confident and definitely not about to back out of his plan 6 months in the making. Christmas was tomorrow, and by the end of the day, he would be able to hug Dan, and kiss Dan, and cuddle Dan. Just as Dan would be able to hug, kiss, and cuddle him. He was excited and nervous, Dan had no idea it was happening, and Phil couldn’t wait to surprise him. He couldn’t wait for them both to be happier than they’d ever been.

Dan went to bed sad. It was happening increasingly often now. He should have been happy, excited for the next day, it was Christmas Eve, for crying out loud! But he couldn’t cheer up right then. five Christmases together, but never a Christmas _together_. Never a Christmas with a kiss after each gift, never a Christmas with cuddling while watching a new movie. He couldn’t help but wish it was different this year, but he knew it never would be.

Phil couldn’t sleep. He lay awake in bed, smiling, but unable to relax. He knew he had to get some sleep, but he was just so nervous. But who wouldn’t be when they were about to ask out their best friend of six years? No one. Phil turned onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would find him soon.

Dan couldn’t stay away from that tumblr tag. He stayed up until two a.m. just scrolling. Eventually he fell asleep, dreaming of a relationship he couldn’t have.

Phil woke up around 5:30, glad that he finally got some sleep. He didn’t know when Dan would be up, so he put on his glasses and went into the lounge to do his bit of set-up before they started opening gifts. He set his final present underneath the one he would open last, concealing it so Dan would not see it until Phil had opened his. He made sure that it would not be seen before going into the kitchen to make coffee, hoping the smell would wake Dan up. Once he had his cup of coffee, he settled on the sofa with his laptop to wait for Dan.

Dan smelled coffee brewing and rolled onto his back to check the time. 5:45. Why the hell was Phil making coffee at 5:45 in the morning? Dan remembered that it was Christmas morning and sighed. Time for another day hiding his feelings. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, looking around for his sweatpants. Spotting them on the floor, he stood up and pulled them on over his boxers. He grabbed a random t-shirt out of his closet and put it on as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Phil heard Dan’s door open and smiled as he padded into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. It was almost time for what would soon be one of the best parts of the day, and not just because it was Christmas. 

Dan came into the lounge slowly, turning to look at Phil accusingly. “Why are you awake at 5:45 in the morning making coffee?” he said, fatigue evident in his voice.

Phil looked up and smiled brightly. “It’s Christmas!”

Dan looked at the presents lying under the tree and smiled a little. “So that warrants getting up at 5:00?”

Phil shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

Dan flopped onto the couch next to Phil, careful not to spill his coffee. “Alright then,” he smiled. “You first.”

Phil closed his laptop and set it on the table, along with his half-empty coffee cup, before sliding off the couch and making his way to the gifts under the tree. He glanced briefly at the one he would be sure to open last before picking a flat gift that he assumed was a sweatshirt. Dan grinned as Phil uncovered a grey Neko Atsume hoodie from the wrapping paper. Phil looked up and beamed. “Thank you, Dan!” He said as he put the sweatshirt on. “I love it.”

Dan held his smile as he imagined Phil saying “you” instead of “it” at the end of that sentence. He looked too long at Phil, he was too cute in that hoodie. 

Phil pretended not to notice, instead asking Dan which gift he wanted to open first, holding up two that he had bought. Dan pointed to the rectangular box-shaped one in Phil’s left hand and Phil stood up and brought it over, not wanting Dan to spill his coffee trying to catch it. He watched intently as Dan unwrapped the gift, 3 new blu-ray DVDs, Antman, Kingsman, and the Shaun the Sheep Movie. 

Dan looked at Phil and smiled. “I can’t wait to watch these.”   
Phil thought a second and replied “Maybe we can watch them tonight.”

“All of them?”

“Sure.”

Dan grinned. “Let’s do it.”

Phil smiled to himself as Dan turned away to read the back of the DVD cases. They were going to cuddle and watch all those movies, and he couldn't wait.

Soon, there was only one gift left under the tree, or so Dan thought. Phil sat on the floor to open his last gift, hiding the final gift until Dan thought they were done. He smiled, reading the mug that Dan had gotten him “The man, the myth, the legend. Phil.” He grinned. “Dan this is the best mug I have ever seen.”

“I knew you would like it.” Dan smiled. “Gonna go use it now?”

“Actually…” Phil reached behind himself to get the last present as Dan looked at him in confusion. “There’s one last one for you.” Phil held out the flat package for Dan, who set down his nearly empty coffee cup to open it.

Inside the festive wrapping was a small manila envelope. “Phil, what is this?”

“Just open it.” Phil looked at him intently.

“Okay…” Dan opened the envelope carefully and pulled out a folded sheet of fancy paper. He looked up at Phil. “Phil, I swear, this is a horrible way to tell someone to move out.”

“I’m not telling you to move out! Just read it.”

Dan unfolded the paper and read the contents, narrowing his eyes and reading it again.

In Phil’s best handwriting it read: 

  
_Dinner tonight?_  
_Be ready by 3_  
_Reservations at 4._  


Dan looked up to see Phil coming back into the room with his new mug full of coffee. “Phil, why are we going to dinner on Christmas?” 

“Because I said so.”

“Reservations, though? Is this a fancy restaurant?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when I get dressed then…” Dan was still confused. Why was Phil taking him to dinner on Christmas? He concluded that they were meeting friends (definitely not the date he wanted it to be), and slipped the paper back into the envelope. 

Phil smiled behind his cup. Step one of his gift was a success.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the wrapping paper mess was cleaned up (read: thrown into the corner of the room), both men settled onto the sofa, slightly closer than “just friends” would be, but not as close as a couple would be. It was normal for them, closer than they should be, but not as close as either would have liked. Each had a fresh cup of coffee, but were both falling asleep watching Blue Exorcist, Dan’s head falling onto Phil’s shoulder. Phil glanced at him and smiled, letting him nap. He had gotten him up early, after all. Phil removed Dan’s coffee cup from his hand so he wouldn’t drop it. Careful not to jostle the sleeping boy, he set both mugs on the coffee table. He paused the anime so Dan wouldn’t miss any, and in a matter of minutes was asleep, his head resting on the back of the sofa.

Dan woke up a few hours later, his head on a sleeping Phil’s chest. Well this is awkward, He thought. He slowly and quietly sat up and got off the couch, taking both mugs of cold coffee to the sink. He peeked his head into the lounge to make sure Phil was still asleep, and then went to his bedroom to get his phone. He lay on his bed checking twitter for a while before deciding to take a shower. He checked the time. 10:17 in the morning. Ample time for a shower and letting his hair dry before straightening it. He picked his nice jeans and white constellation button-up out of his closet and headed down to the bathroom.

Phil woke to the sound of running water and no Dan sitting next to him. Dan must have gone to shower. He rubbed his eyes and saw that the coffee mugs had been taken to the kitchen. Standing, he stretched his back and reached into his pocket for his phone. He checked the time (10:30), and made his way into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. He sat on the counter crunching his food when Dan came in with wet hobbit hair and an untucked and unbuttoned shirt. Phil tried not to stare. 

“You sleep alright on the sofa like that?” Dan asked. “Looked to me like you were gonna get a crick in your neck if you slept much longer.”

“Nah I’m fine. I paused the anime for you.”

“Oh, thanks. Did I miss anything?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Nice.”

“Did you sleep okay? You were leaning kinda funny when you fell asleep.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Dan wondered why Phil didn’t mention that Dan had fallen asleep on him, but he left it.

“Good. You want some cereal?”

“Sure. I’ll just be right back.”

“Okay.” Phil got another bowl out of the cabinet and poured cereal in it for Dan while Dan went back to his room.

Dan buttoned his shirt and tucked it in before grabbing his phone off his bed and putting it in his pocket. He ruffled his hair to get some of the water out and then went back to the kitchen, he would straighten it later.

Phil handed Dan his bowl of cereal and a spoon. “Resume watching Blue Exorcist?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

The two went back into the lounge with their cereal and went right back to watching their anime, each trying to not look at the other too long. Dan was distracted, still wondering why they would go out to dinner on Christmas. Even if they were meeting friends, why would they do that on Christmas? Their friends were probably with their families, at home, where they would have been if they hadn’t gone to each of their parents’ houses the week before. He knew it couldn’t be a date.

“Hey Phil?”

“Hm?” Phil leaned forward to set his bowl on the table.

“Who are we meeting for dinner tonight?”

Phil looked at Dan slyly. “It’s a surprise.”

Dan laughed a little. “Okay.”

Phil smiled and turned his attention back to the TV. Dan was completely oblivious to the fact that this was a date.

A few episodes later, Dan put his bowl down and touched his hair to see if it was dry. “I’m gonna go straighten my hair.” He said, unfolding his legs from beneath him and standing up.

“Okay.” Phil said, pausing the anime and turning off the TV. “I suppose I’ll get dressed.” He stood and followed Dan down the hall, going into his room to get dressed.

Dan got his hair straightener out of the drawer and stood in front of the mirror messing with his hair. He sighed, how he wished he had naturally straight hair. He plugged the straightener into the wall and set to fixing his curls.

Phil stood in front of his closet in black jeans and no shirt trying to pick a shirt to wear. He was torn between the blue button-up with hearts and his nice, non-ugly jumper. As he put on a white t-shirt to wear underneath whichever he decided, Dan knocked on the door. “Yeah?” 

“Do you have your hair straightener?” Dan opened the door.

Phil looked over. “Top left in the dresser, why?”

“Mine broke.” Dan said as he went over to the dresser to get it.

“It broke? How?” Phil decided on the jumper and pulled it over his head.

“I turned it on and started using it,” Dan pointed to his half-done hair. “And then it shut off and it won’t turn back on.”

“Did it come unplugged?”

“No, I’m not stupid. I’ll bring this right back.”

Phil gave him a thumbs up and closed his closet door. Dan left to finish straightening his hair. Phil got his phone from his bed and checked the time. It was already 1:30. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. An hour and a half until they needed to leave. He couldn’t wait.

Dan opened the door a few minutes later and Phil looked up from Twitter. “Here’s your straightener, Phil.”

“Just put it on the dresser.”

Dan set the hair tool down. “Anything new on the web?”

“Just a lot of people wishing us a Happy Christmas.”

“Reply to any?”

“Not yet, they’re all pretty much the same, a few asking if phan is going to happen this year, like always.” He hid a smile, knowing that it would.

Dan faked a laugh. “Every year.”

Phil looked over at Dan. “We’ve got an hour and a half before we need to leave. What do you want to do?”

Dan shrugged. “Smash Bros.?”

“Sure.” Phil got off his bed and followed Dan to the lounge.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

80 minutes and many Smash battles later, Dan was victorious, and Phil was jiggling his leg just waiting to leave. “It’s almost time to go Dan, we’ll miss the reservation.”

“We have ten minutes, one more game!”

“Okay, one more.”

Phil won, and it was time to go. “Come on Dan! We have to get a cab!” He called as he rocked on his feet, waiting at the door for Dan.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Dan grabbed his nice jacket from his closet and went down the stairs. “What’s the hurry? If we don’t get there right at 4, I’m sure whoever else we’re meeting will get the table.”

Phil sighed dramatically and opened the door, the cab he’d scheduled that morning waiting outside.

“Did you hail a cab while you were waiting?” Dan was confused.

“Yeah…sure.” Phil opened the cab door for Dan and the two got in. Phil told the address to the driver and they were off.

 _This is getting weirder and weirder_ , Dan thought, looking out the window. _First, a nice dinner on Christmas day, then he won’t tell me who we’re meeting, a cab is waiting, and he holds the door? What is going on?_ He looked over at Phil who was smiling to himself and staring out the window. Dan would have said he was oddly cheerful, but Phil was almost constantly happy. He looked away before Phil caught him staring.

Phil saw Dan staring at him in the window reflection. He had to stop himself from smiling more. This was going to be one of the most exciting days of his life. Right up there with meeting Dan for the first time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They arrived at the restaurant 45 minutes later, a small, quiet, dimly lit place with few patrons. Dan didn’t see anyone he knew, but they were about 15 minutes early for their reservation. He assumed they would be arriving momentarily.

Dan stood near the door and looked around while Phil went up to the host. “Reservation for Lester?” He told the man.

The host looked at the reservation list. “Ah, yes. Your table is ready now. Right this way.” 

Phil gestured to Dan and the two followed the host into the main part of the restaurant. When they stopped, Dan held back surprise as Phil pulled a chair out for him at a table for two. He sat down slowly as the host left to get glasses of water. “Um, Phil?”

“Yeah?” Phil said as he sat down across from Dan. “What’s up?”

“Aren’t we meeting other people…?”

Phil laughed a little. “Nope.”

“Okay…” Dan picked up his menu to hide his face, which was turning quite red as he realized this was actually maybe a date. 

Phil grinned as soon as Dan couldn't see him and picked up his own menu to find something to order.

The host soon came back with water glasses and each man gave a mumbled thank you. Dan lowered his menu, as his face had returned to its normal color, and sipped his water.

He glanced up at Phil, who was looking at him with the most loving smile Dan had ever seen directed at anyone. Dan’s eyes widened and he almost dropped his glass. “Oh…”

Phil grinned. “Careful Dan, don’t spill your water now.” He said just as a waiter came to take their orders. Phil ordered first so Dan could compose himself, and Dan, who hadn’t even looked at the menu, ordered the same. The waiter took their menus and Dan could no longer hide his face, which was again turning pink. Phil stifled a giggle. “Figured it out, have you?”

“Phil…” Dan looked up to that same loving smile. “Is this… Is this a date?”

Phil looked down at his water glass. “Yeah.” 

“Seriously? You…” Dan shook his head. “No… I was sure you didn’t…”

“Sure I didn’t what?” Phil asked, already knowing what Dan was talking about.

“You didn’t have feelings for me.”

“Heh, well you see,” Phil looked at Dan and let his feelings show. “I was always better at hiding my feelings than you were, ‘Heart-eyes Howell.’”

“I can’t believe it…” Dan breathed. “Six years and I never knew. Six years of hoping, 6 years of fearing rejection and then you…you ask me out…”

Phil smiled softly. “Dan?”

Dan looked up and for the first time let all his love for Phil show in his face. 

Phil blushed, seeing so much emotion in Dan’s expression. “How would you like it if we were a couple?”

Dan’s face went bright red and he was unable to respond, and he was so thankful that their waiter decided to show up with their meals just then. Phil thanked the waiter and he went on his way. 

Dan stared at his food. “I’d like that very much.” He said quietly, glancing up at Phil, who was probably smiling bigger than he thought possible.

“Six years is a long time to wait,” Phil said as Dan took a bite of his food. 

“You think?” Dan said. “At least you knew I had feelings for you.”

“I was only sure of it back in June.” Phil ate some of his own food. “The rest of those years, I thought it was just the fans, and my, imagination.”

“I always thought it was all their wishful thinking,” Dan replied. “It was hard for me to see the ‘Love-eyes Lester’ they all talk about.” 

“Like I sad, I hid my feelings well.” 

Dan nodded. The new couple ate in silence for a while, enjoying their food, and each other’s company. Dan couldn’t stop smiling, and his face was still slightly pink. Phil was cheerful as always, but Dan could see a difference, even if they weren’t talking.

“Why did you decide to do this today?” Dan asked suddenly. “Why not back when you realized?”

Phil smiled “What better gift to give than my love?”

Dan cringed and laughed. “That is so sappy Phil!”

“What can I say? I’m a sap.” Phil grinned and Dan looked at him the way he always wished he could.

“You’re ridiculous is what you are.” Dan’s eyes were full of affection. 

Phil returned the affectionate smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Phil waved over the waiter and paid cash so they wouldn't have to wait for the cashier to run his card. He stood from the table and held his hand out for Dan, who took it, smiling and stood. They left the restaurant hand in hand, and neither could stop smiling.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dan gasped quietly when they stepped out onto the pavement. “Phil, it’s snowing!”

Phil looked at the sky, and sure enough, he could see snow falling in the darkness. He grinned. The night was perfect. “You aren’t too cold, are you?”

“Not really, no.”

“Fancy a walk?” Phil looked at Dan. “There’s a park just down the street.”

“Why not?” Dan squeezed Phil’s hand and they set off towards the park, walking slowly and watching the snow fall. “Y’know Phil,” Dan said as they entered the park. “This is actually quite romantic.”

Phil blushed. “I hoped it would be. The snow is just an unexpected bonus.”

They continued along the path in the park until suddenly Dan stopped under a streetlamp and spun Phil around so they were facing each other. “Heh, you have snow in your hair.” Dan said, using his free hand to brush it away. The pair made eye contact, all their pent up emotion from the last 6 years showing in their expressions. Dan’s hand made it’s way from Phil’s hair to Phil’s cheek and Phil shivered from the contact. “Are you cold?” Dan asked softly.

“No…” Phil whispered, taking a small step forward, not breaking their eye contact. Dan glanced down at Phil’s lips and then back to his eyes, his hand moving from Phil’s cheek down his arm to clasp his other hand. Phil seemed almost star-struck. Dan would have said he was if they hadn’t been living together for five years.

Phil decided Dan had never looked more beautiful than in this moment, standing in the soft light of a streetlamp, snow falling in his hair, love shining in his eyes. He seemed like he was glowing, ethereal. Phil leaned forward and their lips brushed. He let go of Dan’s hands to lock his own around Dan’s waist. One of Dan’s hands moved to rest on Phil’s hip, the other cupping the back of his neck, allowing Phil to tip his head back slightly. They were kissing. Neither thought they would ever be able to experience this in anything but a dream, but now it was happening.

Dan felt so alive. He decided that if he thought he was dreaming before, he definitely wasn't now. A kiss had never felt more real than this one with Phil.

Phil broke the kiss and inhaled deeply, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. “I can’t say I expected that to happen tonight…” He mumbled.

“Hmm,” Dan stepped back and unwound his arms from his boyfriend. “I haven’t been in love with you for 6 years to not kiss you on our first date.”

“Fair enough.” Phil replied, giving Dan a peck on the lips. “Its getting cold, want to head home?”

Dan nodded and the pair intertwined their fingers and set off towards the road to hail a cab.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dan checked the time as Phil unlocked the door to their flat. It was 7:15, and he’d never been happier. As they walked up the stairs he decided that he was even happier than when Phil first replied to his tweet. Happier than when they started skyping. Happier than when they met for the first time in 2009, and happier than when they moved to their first apartment together. “Phil?” He said quietly, once they were in the hall outside the lounge.

“Yeah Dan?” Phil turned to look at him.

“I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

Phil’s face lit up. “Really? Happier than when we met, even?”

“Happier than when we met. I’ve wanted this since we met, and I finally have it. Of all the things to come out of this year, I am so happy this was one of them. I’m so happy to be able to love you, Phil, you have no idea.” Dan thought a moment. “Well, maybe you do have an idea but…”

He was cut off by Phil kissing him gently. “You’re rambling, Dan.” He stepped back and smiled. “I know how you’re feeling, I know.” He kissed him again. “This is the best day of our lives, I think we can agree.”

“Yeah…Yeah…” Dan’s face was slowly reddening. He was not used to being kissed by Phil.

Phil smiled. “So how about those movies…”

“Oh, um, yeah!” Dan said, waving his hands uselessly. 

Phil clasped one and pulled him into the lounge. “Which one do you want to watch first?”

“Umm…” Dan looked at the new movies he had received today. “Shaun the Sheep.” 

“Good choice, I heard this one was really good.” Phil put the disc into the blu-ray player while Dan turned on the TV and settled onto the sofa. When Phil turned around, Dan was stretched out, leaning against the sofa arm. He smiled. “I don’t think that is going to be comfortable for both of us.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but swung his legs around onto the chaise part of the sofa, and Phil lay down, resting his head in Dan’s lap.

Dan’s hand settled in Phil’s hair, and Phil relaxed under the touch, turning his head slightly to watch the movie. Dan couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> main: reysxywalkers.tumblr.com  
> phanfic and phanart: therealphantrash.tumblr.com (this is a sideblog of my main)


End file.
